magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox World Issue 109
This magazine is dated November 2011 and priced at £4.99. This issue marks a redesign and a name change. The new look closely follows the redesign of PSM3. Day One The Big Game - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - (4 pages) Latest Info - Batman: Arkham City - (2 pages) New Shots - Ace Combat: Assault Horizon - (½ page) Hands-On - Gears of War 3 - (1½ pages) Latest Info - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - (1 page) Latest Info - Forza Motorsport 4 - (1 page) Hands-On - Rage - (1 page) First Look - Minecraft - (2 pages) Hands-On - Assassin's Creed: Revelations - (2 page) New Shots - Bioshock: Infinite - (1 page) Latest Info - Battlefield 3 - (1 page) Hands-On - Dead Rising 2: Off the Record - (2 pages) Primer How Mass Effect Took Over the World - (3 pages) :Four years after the first game, Mass Effect 3 is set to dominate next year. How did it get so big? Master of Their Universe - (2 pages) :Xbox World travels to icy Edmonton, Canada to discover the secrest of Mass Effect 3 from developer Bioware. Why Good Games Fail - (1 page) :And are you brave enough to save the games industry? The Score Clinic - F.E.A.R. 3 - (1 page) Ubisoft's Community Service :Splinter Cell players discuss Fisher's future, with all of Ubisoft watching. Bethesda's Most Popular Man :No Kenny McDonald, no Skyrim The XBW Interview: David Rutter - (1 page) :The man who helped turn FIFA into a world beater talks PES, online cheating and more. Features Built for Maximum Pleasure - Saints Row: The Third - (8 pages) 20 Brave New Worlds - (6 pages) :Amazing new games and the worlds you'll explore The Two Towers - Halo: Combat Evolved - (8 pages) :"No one believed it could be done..." The amazing story of how two Halo obsessives landed the ultimate jump. Headshot - Give me a new Xbox - or lose me to PC - (2 pages) :Microsoft need to announce the next Xbox now, says Michael Gapper - or risk being left behind. Welcome to the Jungle - Far Cry 3 - (6 pages) Why Have MMO's Gone Missing? - (4 pages) :How Microsoft's inflexibility has failed the MMO genre on Xbox - and what can be done. Why I Love... Street Fighter - (4 pages) :So long as there are games, Michael Gapper says, there wil always be a Street Fighter Special: Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine - (4 pages) Reviews DLC Reviews Indie Reviews - (½ page) Upgrade Master persuasion in Deus Ex Master the online world's favourite Black Ops weapons Finish Shadow Complex in record time Four tricks that'll guarantee you smash Hardcore mode in Dead Space 2 The best kept secrets in Hitman: Blood Money Decode the Rat Man's final transmission in Portal 2 Hunt for ghosts in Call of Duty: World at War How to kill everyone not your reputation in Fallout: New Vegas How fly like an eagle in GTA IV Become wealthy and powerful in Dragon Age II Kill your entire squad in Mass Effect 2 Make a new friend in Duke Nukem Forever How to go fishing for brown trout in Crackdown 2 Masterclass - Forza :A real world guide to tuning the ultimate ride The Over Achiever - Deus Ex: Human Revolution - (2 pages) Free Gifts Xbox World Issue 109 Extra.jpg|DVD Xbox World Issue 109 Extra_2.jpg|Book (84 pages) Xbox World Issue 109 Extra_3.jpg|Introduction to new look. Adverts Games Rage - Bethesda - Xbox 360, PC El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron - UTV Ignition - Xbox 360, PS3 Dark Souls - Namco Bandai - Xbox 360, PS3 Rise of Nightmares - Sega - Xbox 360 Other Credits Previews & Reviews Editor : Matthew Pellett News & Features Editor : Michael Gapper Art Editor : Richard Hood Deputy Art Editor : John Strike Production Editor : Jem Roberts Contributors : Tom Francis, Joel Gregory, Andy Kelly, Duncan Harris, Andy Hartup, Tim Ingham, Edward Lewis, Andrew Mills, Dan Webb External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews